


God’s Flood 《上帝的洪水》

by Galaxy_Escape



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [33]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Psycho, deranged, unhealthy relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Escape/pseuds/Galaxy_Escape





	God’s Flood 《上帝的洪水》

一定是上帝厌倦了人类，世上才会有了大洪水。

莱克斯收拾实验室桌上废弃的的动物肌肉组织时，脑子里无由来地冒出这么一句，恨神者——也得是信神存在的人——才能想出来的东西。

布鲁斯刚刚进来给了他一顿说教，好像他是莱克斯的父亲一样，一通年长者的指导，莱克斯不该把实验室弄得全是血腥味，卢瑟家的小孩不被允许在蝙蝠侠的实验室里搞肮脏的动物活体实验。莱克斯隔着塑胶手套捏了捏手中废弃的动物血肉，滑腻的小肠组织在手套上留下一道腥臭的水痕，想着布鲁斯那副道貌岸然的神色，看着莱克斯好像他是个什么奇形怪状的、他不能理解的东西。

布鲁斯韦恩没有权利教莱克斯该做什么不该做什么，就算他是个成年人而莱克斯只有十五岁，就算他是莱克斯的监护人兼秘密情人。布鲁斯韦恩，没有，这种权利。莱克斯想着，手上用了些力，过分瘦弱的手腕颤抖起来，他手里软弱的动物血肉被捏扁了。要知道上一个教训小卢瑟的卢瑟的尸体已经躺在了坟墓里，和他曾经耀武扬威的阳具并列着躺在地下——“凯撒驾临号”已经分崩离析，那杆桅杆被折断了可就再也竖不起来了。

但布鲁斯的确有权力，作为事业成功的中年男人的权力，作为夜晚义警的权力——让莱克斯把这一切解构到最简吧——金钱是新的权力，而暴力是最古老的权力，他的布鲁斯爹地身兼两者，还不满足地要向厄诺斯借力，“以爱的名义”，性和爱情是给其接受者的一项新罪名。

布鲁斯具有的权力最直接的体现，就是他永远能管辖着莱克斯。他的实验室，他的藏书阁，没有布鲁斯的允许莱克斯都别想进去，就算获得了一次实验的允许，小家伙最好也得小心点，不能是什么动物实验，因为“那不是你这种年轻小孩该接触的东西”“那很残忍”。莱克斯不认输，一定是什么东西让布鲁斯讨厌了，血腥气味吗？还是噪音？莱克斯把一个个猜测往布鲁斯脸上抛去，尽力争取实验室的使用权，我一定会在实验结束后全部打扫干净，这样可以给我用了吗。

而这一切换来的只是布鲁斯更加距离遥远的表情，莱克斯读不懂那种表情，无言的被话语梗住的、不理解的疏远的，也许是厌恶吗。莱克斯见过很多人露出这种表情，他的幼儿园老师（在莱克斯故意把感冒的同学喝过的牛奶倒进另一个他讨厌的同学杯子里后），他的小学同学（在他读书报告演讲讲述一个日本作家剖腹自杀的场景描写时），他的父亲（在他最终用藏在枕头下的小刀砍下那冲着莱克斯高高扬起的“胜利桅杆”时，不过那表情里还得加上一些痛苦），而现在他的布鲁斯爹地也露出了这种表情，莱克斯想不明白这是怎么回事。但他知道一件事，他以后不能使用实验室、也不被允许读藏书阁里分级高于他年龄的书了。

如果那位尚未变得皮肤惨白拿着球棒满城跑的哈莉医生[1]能看到此刻的莱克斯，她一定会说这是经典的表情识别障碍，可能与遗传性的冷酷无情特质有关。不过她不在这儿，她也不是什么专业人士[2]，所以长着漂亮可爱脸蛋和一头亮丽金红头发的莱克斯没有被送进阿卡姆，而是坐在了哥谭义警的大腿上。一如往常。

上帝厌倦了人类便可发起一场席卷世界的大洪水，他会说人类堕落了、人类变坏了，可是谁给了他处决的权力？

莱克斯坐在布鲁斯的大腿上，肮脏的塑胶手套已经除下，瘦小的手掌已经用高级香皂洗过无数遍，为了确保没有动物的气味残留在那丝绸似的皮肤上，布鲁斯会用他线条优美的嘴唇亲吻它们，所以不能留下令人不悦的气味。

他将手臂环在莱克斯的腰上，头颅凑在莱克斯的颈侧，这是一个普通的星期三晚上，他们应该会像往常一样做完就睡觉。或许是因为今天不愉快的实验室事件，莱克斯穿上了布鲁斯买来后就闲置的白色丝绸睡裙，软绵绵的衣裙晶莹湿透了一片，隔在莱克斯和布鲁斯之间，被坚硬的东西压迫着顺服地改变形状。

“Bruce daddy，对不起今天让你生气了”，莱克斯说起实验室的事，“我保证下次不会再把实验室弄得都是动物气味。”

布鲁斯叹了口气，说不准是因为欲望还是莱克斯话语中隐藏的请求，他停顿了一会儿，才用低沉的声音说，“我没有生气。”

莱克斯用手掌攀住布鲁斯的肩膀，汗湿的脸颊上飞满绯红，他主动地上下动着腰，“我保证……以后我有没有机会还能用实验室…”

莱克斯的话音还未落，布鲁斯打断了他，“不行，莱克斯，我之前已经说过了，我们以后就按之前说的做。”

瘦小的身躯把头靠在布鲁斯的胸口，而他低头找到了莱克斯的嘴唇，带着熟悉的热忱探索那个小小口腔里的天堂，樱桃味的天堂——带着成年人的趣味的比喻——纯洁美好但美味多汁的樱桃。他闭着双眼，沉醉在甜蜜和欲望之中，莱克斯迎合着他的吻，眨了眨眼一滴泪水就不小心从眼角流了下来。

布鲁斯的身体突然颤动了一下，莱克斯的手臂紧紧环着布鲁斯的上半身，一股血液从布鲁斯背后昂贵的西装外套上流下，那两只瘦弱的手臂握着一柄小刀正深深刺入布鲁斯的身体。莱克斯感受到布鲁斯的挣扎又用尽力气按了下去，那柄刀甚至从布鲁斯的胸口突出，浅浅地刺破了莱克斯与布鲁斯紧贴着的胸口皮肤，血弄脏了莱克斯的白色睡裙。

那只大蝙蝠的肌肉并不是白长的，布鲁斯终于还是挣脱了莱克斯的手臂，莱克斯被推坐在地上，两人的身体也分开了。布鲁斯不敢把那金属拔出来，只是往书房门口缓慢走去，试图呼救却无法发声，莱克斯颤抖着但仍然用力扯住布鲁斯的袖子，他因为伤口失血无力地倒在地上。

他穿着天使白色的男孩抓起书桌上的裁纸刀，再次向他刺了下去，湿黏的血液打湿了莱克斯的手掌。莱克斯的脑子天旋地转，潮湿的海水气息漫上了他的鼻腔，咸腥又酸涩，这让他不想流泪，他眼前都是闪动的图像，一个三角形打破了一个四边形，红色蓝色黄色好像蒙德里安的画作，海上升起的金色太阳让他眼底全是晕眩的红色。

他有点好奇布鲁斯还能不能再活过来，残存的理智告诉他这不太可能了。莱克斯看着躺在地上的布鲁斯，把自己脏污的双手在白色的睡裙上擦了擦，身前的丝绸布料还残留着布鲁斯的“桅杆”留下的体液。

他闭了闭眼，努力平复呼吸。

上帝的洪水冲了过来。

Fin.

注释：  
[1]Harley Quinn 在成为 Harley Quinn 之前是心理医生；  
[2]但她并不是很专业。


End file.
